


War is Hell

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Summerslam, this really does end up happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: A post summerslam feels trip brought to you by Becky and Charlotte





	War is Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: War by Nothing More  
>  _With every settled score_  
>  _I thought that fighting with meant fighting for_  
>  _But you turned it around_

The car ride was silent. There was no music, no chatter. No smiles or jokes. Certainly no tea time. Becky gnawed on her lip and intently watched the road; she wasn’t sure if there was anything to even say.

Charlotte was pulled into herself in the passenger seat. This was what they wanted, wasn’t it? To prove to the entire world that they were the best of the best, that they could tell a Main Event story, and that Smackdown was the A show.

So why did it hurt so bad?

They both knew it was coming, of course. They’d planned it this way. As soon as Charlotte returned they knew this was their course. They were excited for it.

_Were_ excited.

For Becky, it was validation. To hear the crowd roar, to hear them chant her name as she walked away with her head held high…

And then on the monitor she saw all of the emotions rushing to Charlotte’s surface. She had to walk away from Triple H of all people to keep from talking and losing her composure. They’d made an impact. They were the talk of the night, truly. There was talk that they could even main event the next pay per view.

But with each tear that rolled down Charlotte’s face, her heart sank a little further.

Quietly they got up to their room. They had a full day to kill before Smackdown. Becky perched in a chair in the corner allowing Charlotte to curl up on the bed.

“We’re trending.” Becky said, timidly.

“ _You’re_ trending.”

Becky tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She wasn’t sure what else to say to break the silence.

“This is harder than I thought I’d be.”

Becky was startled. “Yeah.”

“I owe you an apology.”

Becky pushed herself out of the chair and gently sat at the edge of the bed. Charlotte sensed the weight change and pulled her knees into her chest.

“But I was the one who-”

“No, Becky, I know. I was there. But I need to say that I’m sorry.”

Charlotte’s voice caught in her throat as Becky gently eased her way up the side of the bed. She needed to be closer to her wife; now more than ever.

“I know it’s all acting and stuff but I never realized how much it hurts. You’ve been so brave and strong all these years while people like me fucked you over to get ahead. And I always celebrated our stories but I never asked you if you were okay and I’m sorry.”

Becky reached her hand out to Charlotte’s arm. Charlotte jumped at the touch which made Becky herself cringe.

“I truly deserved it.”

Becky wasn’t gentle anymore as she jumped to close the gap on the bed and yanked Charlotte into her arms. Charlotte started sobbing. This was about more than a title or a storyline. This was an overflowing guilt from Charlotte for being told she never deserved what she got, that she was handed everything. And Becky, for the second time that night, felt a resentment that consumed her to her core.

“Charlotte Flair you stop that right now. You are one of the greatest wrestlers I’ve ever had the honor to work with. Don’t you dare let people tell you otherwise. You and me are gonna have the storyline and the matches of the year. I don’t want to fight anyone else in that ring for that title, the exact same way I don’t ever want to fall asleep without you in my arms.”

Charlotte buried her head into Becky’s chest and clung, a familiar Charlotte hug.

“You are the entire world to me. You deserve titles, accolades, and main event caliber stories. And you and I? We’re gonna do what we set out to do; be the greatest in the world. And I promise you… I promise you, we will fight side by side again. Until then, we do everything we set out to do and show the world why not just any chucklefuck can waltz in and be a champion.”

Finally, Charlotte looked up, her eyes once again shaded red. Becky peppered kisses across any surface of her wife’s head she could get to and only stopped when she heard the tiniest of giggles.

“Do you really mean that?”

“There’s no one better. You’re the woman. And you’re my woman. And I’m your woman. And we’re gonna do this our way.”

“Do you still love me?”

“Jesus Charlie, more than Ronda likes eyeshadow.”

Charlotte giggled again and pulled herself tighter into Becky.

“I’ll love you even when you take my title.”

“And I’ll love you even though you can’t wear pink.”

“Hey!”

Becky kissed Charlotte on the nose while she pouted.

“At least it didn’t say wood.”

“It said woo dammit!”

“Sure, and my fire is actually straight.”

Charlotte tried not to grin. Becky caressed Charlotte’s face and wiped away the little bit of moisture left from her tears.

“We’re gonna steal the show Charlie. In fact, we are the show.”

Charlotte lunged up and brushed her lips briefly across Becky’s. Becky smiled and pulled Charlotte in tighter, pressing their mouths together as if trying to transfer good feelings to her wife. She didn’t want Charlotte to feel bad, it was all a play and they were just actors.

A light bulb went off in Becky’s head. They both had off tomorrow so they could lounge. With a sigh, she knew what she had to do.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna have a Twilight marathon and eat ice cream?”

Charlotte sat up with a huge smile before scrambling to her bag. Of course she had all the movies with her. Becky sighed as Charlotte climbed back into bed and cozied up to her wife.

Becky kissed the top of Charlotte’s head as they both got comfortable. Regardless of anything, Becky was in love with Charlotte. And title, storyline, or terrible movie tastes be damned… she always would be.


End file.
